fallen angel
by Homurapop22156
Summary: Kagome is a fallen angel from above. What happens when her sister betrays her and kicks her out of heaven and to the earth to never come back up. What her sister did not count on is Kagome might earn her way back to heaven then tell what her sister did to her. How will Kagome earn her way back you ask? Well read and find out. :) RATING JUST IN CASE!


**Chapter 1**

There are many things that are kept secret in this world and I am one of them. I am the first thing that resembles a human being but can easily be classified as otherwise. I am an angel that was thrown out of heaven because I was curious about the human realm and disobeyed the code we live by and left to explore. When I came back I found out that I was spotted by a human and I had to be punished. They punished me by making me live my life as something that other human being would find abnormal.

I know that might not seem so bad considering the fact that I wanted to come down here but it is the worst punishment to get thrown from heaven. It puts you in the same level as the devil. When I found out that I was being banished I asked why it wasn't that serious and they said that I was spotted by a human but I didn't see why because I wore a potion that makes me invisible to the human eye so I don't see how it was possible. I later found out I was sabotaged by my own sister Kikyo because she wanted Inuyasha all to herself and I was a threat because I was his friend. Of course I didn't find out until she came and visited me the first night I was on the human street. This is where I will start my story of my life on earth.

I was on the street wondering how I was spotted when my sister appeared before me. She had an evil smile on her face and it scared me because she is supposed to be pure and not have any evil features. If an angle had evil features that meant they made a deal with the devil or they did something completely evil like killing an innocent creature such as humans.

"Hello dear sister, enjoying your time on Earth?" she asks me

"Um, I guess, but I would like to return home sister…" I say unsure how to say it

"Oh, that won't happen, and I will make sure of it"

"What do you mean?" I ask her not wanting to believe what I think she did

"Oh yes. I was the one that traded your potion bottle with a decoy so you would be spotted by a human"

"Why?!" I ask

"BECAUSE HE LOVES YOU AND SHOULD LOVE ME BUT NOW" She laughs darkly "You're out of the way and he can love me and ignore you because you are a disgrace to the angel kind" She smirks

"Who" I ask confused

"Inuyasha, of course. Who else would love a thing like you?" She spits out like venom

"But I don't like him like that and he told me himself that he liked you why would you think otherwise?" I ask wanting to go back home

"LIAR! He told me himself that he wanted to be with you and that I should go back into the hole I came! He hurt me deeply because he loved you and despised me." She says

"Than he is not worth it" I say

"Oh he is. That's why I made a deal with Naraku so we could be together. If I wasn't in love with Inuyasha I might have gone after him. Such power… It's amazing" She says

"WHAT?! YOU MADE A DEAL WITH HIM! BUT HE'S THE DEVILS SECOND IN COMMAND!" I yell

"I know but I do not care. Inuyasha and I shall be together but I had to get you out of the picture because he should only love me." She says

"But why? Why do all of this?" I gesture around me

"Because I never liked you. You were always the good one, the one people compared me to."

"That's not my fault!"

"YES IT WAS! WHY WERE YOU ALWAYS THE GOOD ONE?!"

"I don't know"

"Well you're not anymore" she says and laughs and disappears.

I hate that I didn't see it coming but I should have. How could I have been so stupid? I thought that she was my sister and that she loved me, but I was wrong. I wanted to cry because she hurt me so; but I decide that I shouldn't cry for someone who never loved me. After that, I hardened my heart, hoping that it will never get broken again by another soul.

After that day my prospective of the world changed. I don't see it as this beautiful place begging to be explored; I now see it as a prison that I will never escape. I walked around a lot, hoping for something to give me a reason to live. I soon found that reason after I saw a little boy being beaten for a piece of bread he got out of the garbage can by teenagers that wanted to make him cry. I couldn't stand by and watch! I might not be an angel anymore but I can at least protect the innocent. So I walked up and told them to stop and to leave him alone.

They turned to me and asked why should I listen to you freak. It's true I look like a freak because I have my wings but they are not white anymore. Now they are dirty and messy. I don't have a place to clean them at so I just deal with it. My hair is gross and just as messy as my wings and my clothes are ripped.

I just repeated what I said and when they didn't I beat them up. Yes I beat them up and made them run to their mommy's. I just laughed because I never felt so free. As an angel we don't allow violence and if we did we got punished which was never fun. Now I can do whatever I please because I am not an angel anymore so I don't have to act like it.

"Thank you" The little boy says

I turn to him and see that he is standing up and you can see all of his wounds and cuts. My eyes soften and I now see that I do have a weakness and what I thought was my frozen heart. Looking into this little boy eyes I now see that I can never not have a weak spot for little kids and I will always protect them with my life.

"No problem kid. What's your name?" I ask

"Shippo" He replies

"Well Shippo you can stay with me if you want so those guys won't get you again." I say

"Are you sure that I won't be a burden to you" He says

"You won't I love kids and besides you owe me and I am lonely and it would be nice to have company around" I say

"Well I guess it would be ok" He says uncertainly

"Alright let's go then" I say

"WAIT!"

"What's wrong" I ask

"RIN I CANT BELIEVE I FORGOT ABOUT HER!"

"Wait who is Rin and what do you mean you forgot about her"

"I was getting that bread for her because she is sick and she is my best friend" He explains

"Alright let's go and I will check her out and see if she is ok and what I can do to help her" I say

"You would do that for me" He asks in awe

"Yeah of course now where is she" I ask

"She's at home here follow me" He says and runs off

"Not like I have much of a choice…" I mumble and run after him

We later get to an abandoned house that looks like it hasn't been used in ages but if you look close enough you can see the marks under the door that suggests it has been used multiple times recently.

"So this is your home?" I ask

"Yep sweet huh?"

"Yeah… sweet"

"Yeah I know its not the best but it's the best we got" he says

"No I didn't mean anything by it but it's much better than what I have, which is a park bench." I say

"Well we can stay here if you want" He suggests

"Sure better than my home that I don't think three people can sleep on. It's barely enough room for one person as it is"

He laughs and we go inside. I see there is furniture not much but still furniture none the less. We then walk up the stairs to a room where there is a little girl laying on the bed. I can tell she's sick just by looking at her but I know that we don't have the right medicine for her but one advantage of being a fallen angel is that I still have my powers. I have my wings, strength, speed, and of course… healing.

I walk up to the bed and see that she is sleeping. I put my right hand on her forehead and my left hand on her stomach. I pray to kami and hope they answer me even if I did disobey the rules hopefully they will see that I am trying to redeem myself and heal an innocent and they will answer my prayer. It seems to be working because my hands glow a light purple and I hear her breathing even out and she seems to be sleeping more soundly. I smile and put my hands in my lap and watch her sleep.

"What did you do?" Shippo asks in aw

"Nothing really I am a healer and I help the innocent get better" I say with a smile

"What do people call you?" He asks

"I am a fallen angel" I say


End file.
